What Do you Want From Me
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: Rachel and Finn haven't spoken to each other since the day he left her on that train. What happens when Mr. Shue plans a ten year reunion with the original members of New Directions? Can the sparks still be there after all these years?
1. The Song Remains The Same

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and a few made up characters.

A/N: Hello out there *waves* first thing is first my original fic The Fifth Time's a Charm is dead. I have hit a road block with it and so it is dead for now.

A/N pt 2: Rachel and Finn haven't spoken to each other since the day he left her on that train. What happens when Mr. Shue plans a ten year reunion with the original members of New Directions? Can the sparks still be there after all these years? I really hope you enjoy this leave a review and let me know what you think.

A/N pt 3: all flashbacks are in italics.

Lima, Ohio 2022…

Finn Hudson is sitting at his desk going through the stack of papers that is on his desk when he stumbles upon a letter that is addressed to him he picks it up and looks at it and throws it in the trash. He leans back against his chair and closes his eyes.

Flashback to the day he left Rachel at the train station.

_Rachel and I were sitting in my car she thinking all this time that we were headed to the courthouse but, what came next was the worst thing I could ever do. "What are we doing here?" I hear Rachel ask as I take a deep breath._

"_You are going to get on that train and you're going to go to New York and you're going to be a star without me. That's how much I love you. You know what we are going to do? Surrender. I know how hard that is for you because of how hard you hold on to stuff. But we're just going to sit here and we're going to let go and let the universe do it's thing, and if we're meant to be together, then we're going to be together. Whether it's in a little shoebox apartment in New York or on the other side of the world, Will you do that for me? Will you surrender?" _

"_I love you so much." _

"_I love you."_

Finn is taken out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Finn answers trying to regain his composure.

"Hudson! What's up dude?" Puck says on the other end.

"Puck, how's it going man?" happy to hear his friend on the other end.

"Going good bro, so….you going to this reunion thing Shue has set up?' Puck asks.

"I don't know…I mean my life is finally right where I want it to be and I know if I see her I am going to lose it and I can't handle that right now." Finn tells him while still holding the letter in his hand. He had thought about going just to see how everyone was doing but, he knew that he would only run into her and he wasn't ready to face her.

"You, know she's not going to be there right?" Puck points out noticing the hesitation in Finn's voice.

"Who?" Finn plays dumb knowing exactly who he talking about.

"Rachel, I was talking about her you know the girl that you left broken hearted at the train station all those years ago." Puck points out. At the mere mention of her name my thoughts are brought back to when we were in New York.

_There we were walking down the streets of New York everything was perfect both of us dressed to the nines, the guys in the background singing "Belle Note" it was the perfect moment. _

"_Wait... This is the moment in those romantic comedies where I kiss you." I tell her as I lean closer I can tell she wants this too but she quickly pulls away._

"_Take a chance on me?" I tell her as I cup her chin _

"_I can't." she says as she runs away leaving me confused. _

"Dude you still there?" Puck asks.

"Ya….so what were you saying?" He says trying to push his thoughts of Rachel away.

"Thinking about her again weren't you?" Puck asks knowing a Rachel pause when he hears one.

"No…I mean how did you know?" Finn asks.

"Look…I know you and I know that Rachel is not a girl that you can just forget." Puck points out knowing all too well the effect Rachel can have over people.

"Dude I am telling you that if I see her with some other guy I am going to lose it." I know I shouldn't feel that was seeing as I was the one to leave her.

"I can tell you that won't happen." Puck tells me as I place the letter back on my desk.

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused.

"I have it on good authority that she is still single." Puck tells me which causes me to smile.

"How do you know these things?" I ask him trying not to show my happiness.

"I have my ways. But, seriously dude you should go to the reunion if not, at least call her." My heart almost skips a beat at the thought of calling her. What do you say to someone who you left out of the blue?

"No, way am I calling her. I will go to this reunion thing but, calling her no way. I have already messed her up bad enough I don't think that I calling her will help at all." I tell him while part of me wants to call her the other part knows better.

"Ok, I can handle that so…here's the deal my flight lands in the morning at like 8am so I need a ride from the airport can you do that for me?" Puck asks letting the subject of Rachel drop.

"Sure man no problem." I tell him.

"Cool, so I will talk to ya in the morning." Puck hangs up the phone and looks over at the woman sitting next to him.

"You really think this is going to work Puck?"

"Sure it is quite obvious that he still loves her Quinn now, all you have to do is work your magic with Rachel." Puck nudges Quinn

"Fine I will call Rachel when I get home." Quinn says giving up.

"That's my girl." Puck says placing a kiss on her forehead.

**XXXXX**

New York City we see Rachel sifting through a pile of papers on her table.

"Junk….junk….hmmm….McKinley High School what's this?" she says as she opens the letter and reads it. "Really Mr. Shue do you really think I want to go back to my old high school? Nope I don't think so." Rachel throws the letter in the trash and goes to make her a glass of wine as her phone rings.

"Hello?" Rachel answers while pouring herself some wine.

"Rachel…how are you?" Quinn replies cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Quinn what's up?" she asks as she takes a seat on her couch.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" She can hear Rachel mutter something under her breath.

"No…No I was just getting ready to watch some TV so, what's up?" Rachel asks as she continues to flip through the channels.

"I was calling to see if you were going to the reunion or not." Quinn not one for beating around the bush points out.

"I don't think I will be going." Rachel tells her.

"Why not?" Quinn asks shocked that she did not want to go.

"Well…for starters I really don't have the money to fly back to Lima and secondly I don't think I want to be in the same room as him." The thought of Finn made her blood boil with anger.

"Thought you were over him?" Quinn asks misinterpreting Rachel's response.

"Oh, I'm over him I just don't want to see him." Rachel tells her.

"Come on Rachel that was ten years ago don't you think you owe it to each other to at least talk to him?" Quinn tells her.

"Quinn it has been ten years and don't you think that he would've at least tried to contact me in those ten years?" Rachel points out. While part of her wanted to see him. There was still that part that was still pissed at him for leaving her. Rachel closes her eyes for a minute hoping to get rid of the thoughts that were going through her mind.

_Flashback Regional's sophomore year. _

_We were backstage getting ready to do our Journey medley when I caught him looking at me. _

"_Break a leg." I tell his wishing him luck. _

"_I love you." He says as he walks away. _

"Damn it." Rachel says pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Damn it what?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing I just stubbed my toe on the coffee table." hoping that Quinn believes her.

"Sure…Rachel so I take it you're going then?" Quinn was not about to let Rachel miss out on her one shot.

"Fine I will go but I swear to you if I end up killing him it will be your fault." Rachel tells her finally giving in.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way. Now go pack your flight leaves in one hour." Quinn tells her. Rachel tries to protest but is met with a dial tone.

"Well….I guess it's now or never." Rachel says to herself as she looks at a picture of her and Finn at prom.

**XXXXX**

"Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your trays are in an upright position flight 119 to Lima will be landing shortly." Rachel hears the flight attendant say over the intercom. Why did she let Quinn talk her into coming, it's not like she really wanted to come in the first place. Well…at least she had an excuse it was their ten year reunion and it would be nice to see some familiar people. Rachel fastens her seat belt and downs the rest of her drink.

Meanwhile over at the Berry household Hiram and Leroy are preparing for their daughter's visit.

"So, what time does her flight get here?" Hiram asks placing some finishing touches on Rachel's room.

"Dad, Daddy I'm home!" Rachel calls.

"Now, it looks like." Leroy smiles as they do down to greet Rachel.

"Rachel honey I thought that we were going to pick you up at the airport?" Leroy says as he and Hiram walk down the stairs.

"My flight landed early and I didn't want to bother you so, I took a cab here." She tells them as she gives them both a hug,

"We have your old room set up if you want to put your things away and your daddy and I will make some tea and you can tell us all about New York." Hiram tells her.

"Sure, I need to freshen up anyway." She tells them taking her bags to her room.

**XXXX**

Rachel walked into her old room and everything that she had tried so hard began to come flooding back to her. She took a deep breath turned on her radio and began to unpack her bags.

_**Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
and nobody knows it but me**_

She let the music take over the room taking in how true those words were right now. She had always thought of Finn and wondered how he was doing but, now that they were in the same town he was on her mind even more. It wouldn't be that hard just to take a drive and find him. Even though he had hurt her beyond words the day he left. There was still a huge part of her that never stopped loving him. She continues to place her things in her drawers when she comes across a picture of Finn and her from prom.

_**I stare at your photograph  
still sleep in the shirt you left  
and nobody knows it but me  
**_

She closes her eyes and thinks back to the night of prom it was the happiest night of her life. Never in her life would she would've imagined that she would be at prom yet alone at prom with Finn.

_Flashback to the senior prom Finn and Rachel were enjoying their dance as king and queen. She was still in shock that she was crowned prom queen things like this didn't happen to girls like her. _

"_Is this some kind of joke or something? I mean like Kurt last year. Is there someone that is going to throw pigs blood on me like Carrie." she asks still looking for the punch line. _

"_Look at me. You're sexy, you're beautiful, and you're and inspiration to everyone in this room just like you are to me. From where you began to where you are now…you're amazing." Finn tells her as his voice begins to crack and she can see in his eyes that he means every word of what he had just said. She laid her head on his shoulder just enjoying the moment between them. _

_**Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say  
**_

Rachel let's out a single tear and places the photo back in her drawer.

It felt like that was a lifetime ago; things were so simple and easy. Why did she think this was going to be easy? She knew that as soon as she sees him everything that she had kept in the back of her mind is going to come flooding back.

_**I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need  
**_

Her thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answers as she is met with silence on the other end. "Hello?" she asks one more time before hanging up. She looks at the caller ID on the phone. "It couldn't be." She says to herself as she places her phone on her bed.

**XXXX**

Finn was sitting on his couch in his apartment flipping through the channels realizing there was nothing on TV that he wanted to see he tosses the remote on to the couch and went to the kitchen in hopes to find something to eat.

"Well that's great." he mutters noticing that he had forgotten to go to the store so his only option was Top Ramen. He grabbed the package of noodles and placed them in a bowl with some water and placed them in the microwave. He looks over at his cell phone thinking about what Puck said to him earlier, he picks up his phone and dials her number. "Hello?" she says he can tell that she had been crying her voice was weak and distant. "Hello?" he hears her ask again. He wants to say something but for some reason his brain and mouth are having some trouble communicating with each other at the moment. Before he can say anything she is gone. He tosses the phone down in frustration all he had to do was say "Hi" but, nope he chickened out. Finn takes the bowl out of the microwave and tries to get his mind off of her. "This is stupid. I just need to go over there and talk to her." He thinks to himself as he grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

**XXXX**

Back at the Berry house.

Rachel had been unable to sleep her mind still racing so; she had decided to make herself a cup of tea hoping that it would relax her. She was still confused as to why he would just call and hang up, he could've said hi it's not like she hated him. She gets up and heads out to the porch hoping that some fresh air might help her when she opens the door she did not expect him to be other side of the door.

"Finn?" she asks blinking her eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream or something.

"Hey." He says shyly with his hands in his pockets.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asks resisting the urge to run into his arms.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." He gives Rachel a crooked smile which melts her heart.

"It's eleven at night you, could've called." she says while taking in his appearance.

"Ya, I tried but…it didn't work quite the way I wanted it too." The both laugh at this.

"Well…you could've at least said hi." she says giving him a small sigh.

"I know." he simply states. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asks trying to break the awkward silence that hangs between them.

"No…no I was just coming out to get some fresh air." Rachel tells him trying not to get caught up in his honey colored eyes.

"Oh." was all that he could say. His hands still in his pockets it was the only way he could keep from touching her.

"So, you want to come in." She offers.

"I don't know Rach…I mean is that even a good idea?" he asks not sure if he could control himself if he came in.

"What it's just two old friends catching up. I'll even make you something to eat." She tells him her heart skipping a beat when he calls her by the nickname he had given her.

"Are we even friends?" He takes a step closer closing the gap between them.

"Why wouldn't we be?" she asks trying not to get lost in his scent.

"It's been ten years." his voice is husky he can tell he is going to lose it at any minute.

"Yes." she says looking into his eyes she can see the want and desire in them she knows this is not going to end well but right now she didn't care. She moves closer to him their lips are inches apart.

"Are you sure?" He asks searching her eyes for some kind of answer.

"Yes." she says closing her eyes waiting for their lips to touch.

"How about that dinner?" He asks breaking the tension that is between them.

"Uh…ya sure." she says shaking the thoughts from her head as she walks towards the kitchen and makes them each a sandwich.

"So…how's New York?" he asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Good." god he hasn't changed a bit. He's a bit more toned now but he is still the same Finn she fell in love with.

"Just good? I figured by now you'd be a huge star on Broadway." He couldn't get over how beautiful she still was. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let go.

"Ya, that didn't work out as I planned." her face falls at the mention of Broadway.

"Why not? That was always your dream." he asks taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sometimes people grow out of their dreams. So, how about you?" She quickly changes the subject not wanting to talk to him about her fail dream.

"After high school I tried the whole military thing. Lasted six weeks before I shot myself in the leg. So, after so much soul searching I decided to get my teaching degree and as of last year I became the new director of the Glee Club." Rachel gasps when he tells her about getting shot.

"That is great I mean the teaching thing not the whole getting shot. I am so proud of you." She gets up and gives Finn a hug. He couldn't believe it he was actually holing her in his arms it was like she had read his mind or something. Rachel closes her eyes and takes in his intoxicating scent.

"I love you Rachel." Finn says as he buries his face in her hair.

"What did you just say?" Rachel who is taken aback breaks their embrace.

"Huh, I didn't say anything." then it dawns on him she heard what he said.

"You said I love you." she points out.

"I guess I did?" he says giving her his famous crooked smile.

"Finn, what gives you haven't said a word to me since that day that you left me broken on that train and now you tell me that you love me. Sorry but I am a bit confused here." Rachel says as the shock begins to wear off.

"It just felt right." Finn shrugs his shoulders and takes another bite of his sandwich.

"You know we can't go back there is too much history with us and honestly I am still not sure if I can even trust you." She tries to rationalize things but, who was she kidding she knew all to well that she felt the same way as he did.

"Look, I know I screwed up and I never should've let you get on that train but, we can't change the past and the only thing that I know is that I have loved you since that first day in Glee rehearsal and to be honest no matter who I was with or where I was I never stopped loving you. It has always been you and from what I can see you still love me." He tells her standing up and looking her in the eyes.

"Finn, we can't do this I am in New York you are here and come Monday morning I am going to be right back on that plane I just…" Rachel is interrupted by Finn's lips crashing into hers. "No, Finn we can't do this." she tells him breaking the kiss.

"You can't kiss me back like that and then say we can't do this. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me if you can do that then I will leave you alone." Finn grabs Rachel by the arm.

"I don't love you Finn." She says as she looks him in the eye and quickly turns away before the tears form in her eyes.

"Well…uh…wow I guess I will see you at the reunion then." He says letting out a heavy sigh as he grabs his coat and walks out the door. Rachel closes the door behind her and walks up to her room.

Ok, so there you have it I really hope you enjoyed this fic. Let me know if you think I should continue this and if you have any ideas let me know I may just use them in future chapters. Thank you again for taking the time to read this.


	2. Fight or Flight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Here is another fun filled chapter.

A/N pt2: Ok, at some points the characters may seem a bit OC but I really do not like the way they made Finn into such a wuss when it cam to fighting for Rachel. My Finn is ready to fight for her and will do anything to win her back, it's not going to be a walk in the park but they will get their HEA.

Ok, as far as Puck and Quinn they never gave Beth up to Shelby (while it was a great storyline on the show) I think that Puck and Quinn would've made great parents because no matter what Quinn said I think deep down she wanted to keep Beth and raise her with Puck.

Yes, Rachel knows that Shelby is her mom and they have a very close relationship with each other. Jesse will be in this story but I made him a nice guy because I do like the character as long as he is not trying to hook up with Rachel.

FPOV

Finn walks into his one bedroom apartment and places his keys on the table, grabs a beer from the fridge and sits on the couch. "How can she just look me in the eye and tell me that she doesn't love me? Doesn't she know that I don't give up that easily? I know that our timing may not be the best who am I kidding our timing has never been right. When she was into me I was with Quinn and when I was into her she was with Puck or that St. James douche. I know that I may be fooling myself but, I know that deep down she feels exactly the same way about me as I do her. I know that I messed up and hurt her badly but, that was ten years ago and I would like to believe that we both have grown enough to learn from our past. I just wish she would stop running and see that we are meant to be, she and I are endgame and I will do everything in my power and beyond to make her see that. I don't know why I can't just accept the fact that maybe she doesn't love me anymore. Maybe it was they way she touched me or maybe the look in her eyes when she told me she didn't love me. The only thing I know is that I am not going to let her go this time we have had too many missed chances and I am not going to let this one slip away. Ok, I really have got to stop dwelling on this I've got two days to make her see that we belong together and if that means I have to follow her back to New York then so be it because there is nothing and I mean nothing that is going to stop me from getting my girl. I roll over and look at the clock. Great it's one am and I have to pick Puck up from the airport. I turn on the radio and flip through the stations hoping to rid my thoughts of Rachel for the night.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

"I've got to stop torturing myself and go to sleep." He says as he turns the radio off and tries to get some sleep.

RPOV

Rachel is sitting on her bed looking at old photographs.

What was I thinking telling Finn that I didn't love him I can't believe that I looked him in the eyes and lied to him? Truth is I do love him; I love Finn more than anyone I have loved in my entire life. Yes I loved Jesse but, there was always something missing and with Finn it was like he filled that missing piece. I don't know why I lied to him, I guess I'm scared, scared of loosing him again I'm afraid that if we were to get back together things would just end the same and I can't put my heart through that again. Who am I fooling I am the one who is running away I am the one who is messing this up. I am the one too afraid to trust him again. I am the one who needs to fix this not him. I turn on my radio hoping to lose my thoughts I stop when I hear a familiar song and I close my eyes let the music take over.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
**_

_Flashback to opening night of West Side Story._

_Rachel is walking up to Finn's door hoping to apologize for the way she has been acting. She knew sleeping with Finn would not solve anything and she was really glad she did not go through with it. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. When he opens the door she can tell he is upset about something. _

"_Hi, I got your flowers they were beautiful." I tell him trying to read the expression on his face. _

"_You were really good." he smiles as he stands there holding the door. _

"_Can I come in?" I ask._

"_Yeah." he smiles as he lets her in. _

"_Where is everyone?" I ask taking a look around the room. _

"_Kurt's uh…he's out with Blaine. And Burt and Carole left for Toledo right after the play ended, they have some meet and greet in the morning so, they are spending the night." Finn says nervously. _

"_Why didn't you stay for the after party? I know that you are still mad at me about the other night…" Rachel tries to explain. _

"_He didn't like me." Finn says cutting Rachel off._

"_What? Who?" Rachel is confused as to what he is talking about. _

"_The recruiter." Finn says raising his voice. Causing Rachel's face to fall. _

"_Wait…I don't understand what any of this means…" Rachel is still confused as to what he is trying to say. _

"_It means I suck! It means I'm going to be stuck here forever. Cooter's not going to recruit me he said I reached my ceiling." Finn throws his hands up in frustration. _

"_There are other colleges, not…" Rachel tries to comfort Finn._

"_Like there are other schools out there besides NYADA for you? I'm not good enough! I'm not a good enough quarterback to get a scholarship. I'm not a good enough singer to get into NYADA; it's all over for me!" Finn says as he slumps down into the chair._

"_Stop it! Look at me Finn. Your dreams are not dead. Okay, you've just…grown out of them. You just have to find new ones." Rachel places her hands on his legs trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. _

"_I don't know how." he tells her his voice breaking. _

"_Then we'll figure it out together. You're special; you know how I know that? Because I am going to give you something that no one else will ever get." Rachel tells his as she begins to unbutton her jacket. _

"_You don't need to do this, okay the play's over, there's no point." He tells her shaking his head. _

"_No, the point is that I was stupid and immature and probably not for the last time, lost in my ambition…" Rachel pauses for minute not believing that she is about to do this._

"_And now?" he asks with hope in his eyes. _

"_Now I'm just a girl, here with the boy she loves and wanting to remember this night for the rest of her life." she tells him as she leans over and kisses him. The kiss is soft and sweet. He moves his hand up and removes her jacket as he deepens the kiss. _

"_Are you sure?" he asks looking into her eyes searching for some kind of doubt. _

"_I have never been so sure of anything before in my life." she says as he stands up and picks her up and carries her to his room. _

_End flashback. _

Rachel closes the photo album and rolls over to try and sleep.

**XXXX**

Rachel is met with the buzzing of her alarm.

"Nope….not morning yet." Rachel rolls over and presses the snooze button. She quickly gets up and grabs the clock. "10 am….shit…I'm supposed to meet Quinn at Breadstix at 11. This can't be happening." she thinks to herself as she jumps out of bed and grabs some clothes and jumps in the shower. Rachel begins to go over last nights events. She remembered talking to Quinn about coming back to Lima and being on the plane. She remembered Finn stopping by. Shit! She has to deal with Finn today after lying to him about not feeling the same. If it wasn't so early in the morning she might have tried to pour herself a drink but, she thought better of it. How was she supposed to face him? Rachel shakes her head she will deal with that later.

**XXXX**

Rachel walks downstairs and is met with the smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon. Normally she would've turned her nose up at the smell of bacon but for some reason it smelt really good. Now her question was who was making breakfast because she knew her dads were at work today. The only person she could think of would be Finn but, after last night she didn't think he would be the one making her breakfast. She continues her descent down the stairs and into the kitchen when she is met with the one person she expected not to be here.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Rachel asks surprised but relived to see Jesse standing in her kitchen making breakfast.

"Making breakfast." He simply states as he motions for her to sit down.

"I know that but…how did you know I was here and how did you get in?" I ask confused as to what he is doing here.

"Well…a little birdie called me yesterday and told me that you might need some help and your dads let me in." He tells me as he places a plate of food in front of me. "Don't worry it's not real bacon." he tells me knowing that I don't eat meat.

"Quinn…reminds me to kill her when I see her today." I say taking a bite of my food. "Wow, this is amazing Jesse." I say happy that Jesse decided to stop by.

"So….want to tell me what's so important that Quinn had to call and make me fly three thousand miles for?" He asks me as he takes a seat.

"Jesse I have no idea of what you are talking about." I tell him trying to play dumb. But, I know Jesse doesn't buy it.

"Quinn told me that she had to basically force you to come back, she also told me that you are still hung up on Finn. Also when I got here I could hear your whiney chick rock blaring from your room. So, start talking." She hated how well he knew her.

"Ok, so Finn came over last night…." I start as I take a deep breath.

"And? Are you two back together?" He asks.

"No…far from it I messed up Jesse, I messed up bad." I tell him trying not to let my emotions get in the way.

"You, mess up never." Jesse says in is usual sarcastic tone.

"Shut it. I'm serious." Rachel smiles.

"Ok, so what happened?" He asks.

"Ok, like I said he stopped by last night and he told me that he was still in love with me…" I begin to say but I find myself not able to finish the story.

"Ok, that's not a bad thing." Jesse says but, I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"No, the bad part was when he asked me if I felt the same I told him no." I tell him as I lower my head willing the tears that are beginning to form to go away.

"Now, I get it." It now all makes sense to him.

"What?" I am confused by his statement.

"Ok, I am going to say this weather you like this or not you are afraid of commitment." My mouth drops when he says this to me. I want to protest but he is right.

"Finn and I were going to get married how is that me being afraid of commitment?" I ask not letting him know that I think that he is right.

"Rachel you have this pattern I have noticed when it comes to men. When things get too messy you freak out and run away or do something incredibly stupid. See first you were with Finn, then he found out Quinn was pregnant, so you run to me, then you find out that I am indeed an ass, so you go back to Finn, but you find out that he slept with Santana so, you dump him and start messing around with Puckerman and when that didn't work out you went right back to me and well…I think we know the rest. The point is that you already know what you want you just have to stop being so damned scared and go for it. So what if it gets messy that is the beauty of relationships they are never neat." I am in awe of how well he knows me.

"When did you get so smart?" I tell him.

"Rachel I have always known that you and Finn are endgame. No one ever had a chance."

"You're right it's Finn and it always has been him. I have to stop being afraid that the past is going to haunt us and look towards the future." I tell him.

"That's my girl so…what are you going to do?" Jesse asks me.

"Well…for starters I am going to Breadstix." I tell him.

"Breadstix I haven't been there since I left for LA. Mind if I tag along?" Jesse asks.

"I don't know Jesse I know things are cool with Quinn and Puck but what if Finn's there he has no idea that you are on Kurt's team." I still find it odd that after all these years Jesse is gay.

"Hey, if Finn wants to date me I wouldn't mind." Jesse jokes.

"Ok, ya that is not going to happen." I tell him as I playfully hit him in the arm.

"So, is that a yes?" He asks me.

"Fine you can come with." I tell him giving up.

"Great, now go get changed." He tells me.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" I ask looking down at my outfit.

"Ok, seriously you are not going to be see with me looking like the bag lady." what is it with gay men and fashion?

"God, I swear you are as bad as Kurt." I say as I stomp off to my room.

**XXXX**

At Breadstix….Puck, Quinn, and Finn are sitting at a table catching up.

"So did you call her?" Puck asks playing with one of the breadsticks on the table.

"Who?" I ask playing dumb. Not really wanting to talk to him about Rachel.

"Rachel duh dude." Puck looks at me like I am dumb.

"Nope." I tell him as I poke around my food with my fork.

"What the hell dude?" Puck asks

"Look, I tried to call her but I chickened out so, I went over to her dad's house and she looked me in the eye and told me point blank that she doesn't love me." I tell him not wanting to go into detail.

"Bullshit dude! Berry still loves you. Why would she say that?" Puck not believing that Rachel would even say that.

"Puck you ever think that she's still pissed at him for being an ass." Quinn having heard enough decides to speak up.

"So, that was ten years ago, besides what those two have is a one in a million thing." Quinn laughs as Puck trying to be profound.

"Dude that's so cheesy." Finn laughs.

"No, seriously what are you going to do?" Puck asks.

"Fight for her with all I have got." I tell him point blank.

"Uh-oh." Quinn says under her breath as she see Jesse and Rachel walk in. While she and Puck know Jesse's story Finn does not.

"Puck I drop my purse can you help me pick it up?" Quinn says to Puck.

"It's fine." He says blowing Quinn off.

"Puck now!" She says pulling him under the table.

"What the heck Quinn." Puck says rubbing his head.

"Shut up! Rachel's here." She says Puck not following. "With Jesse."

"So, he's like into dudes Finn has nothing to worry about." Puck tells her still not getting it.

"Ya, but Finn doesn't know that." Quinn points out.

"Shit…we need think of away to get him out of here before he sees them." Puck says.

"Hello Finn." Puck and Quinn both look up as they hear Jesse's voice.

"Too late." Quinn mutters.

"Jesse." Finn says glaring at him. How dare she bring him here.

"So, how about that game last night dude?" Puck says trying to change the subject.

"You know what I'm out." Finn who is pissed off at the fact that Rachel would bring Jesse to Breadstix, throws his fork down and gets up. Pushing passed Jesse. While glaring at Rachel.

"Finn…wait!" Rachel calls after him, but is met with a one finger wave. " I have to go talk to him." Rachel says giving an apologetic look at the others.

"Go." they motion for her to go after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok. So there you have it. I decided to split this into two chapters.

Rachel and Finn will talk in the next chapter but, they are far from getting back together. They have a lot to talk about and sort through before they can even get back together. I really hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Have a great weekend see you lovelies on Monday.


	3. What it is and what it shouldn't be

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you so much to those who left a review or added this fic to their favorites. You guys are amazing. Ok….now on to the fic.

Last time on What Do You Want From Me….

"_Hello Finn." Puck and Quinn both look up as they hear Jesse's voice. _

"_Too late." Quinn mutters. _

"_Jesse." Finn says glaring at him. How dare she bring him here? _

"_So, how about that game last night dude?" Puck says trying to change the subject. _

"_You know what I'm out." Finn who is pissed off at the fact that Rachel would bring Jesse to Breadstix throws his fork down and gets up. Pushing passed Jesse. While glaring at Rachel. _

"_Finn…wait!" Rachel calls after him, but is met with a one finger wave. "I have to go talk to him." Rachel says giving an apologetic look at the others._

"_Go." they motion for her to go after him. _

**XXXX**

Finn was leaning against the brick wall smoking a cigarette. Well…I guess she was telling the truth when she said she didn't feel the same way. I just can't believe that she had the nerve to show up here with him of all people. It's not the fact that she moved on with someone else it's just that she moved on with the one person I despise the most in this world. I can hear her call after me I ignore her words and close my eyes. I can't talk to her now I am too pissed off and I know that I will say something that I will regret. I have always been good about flying off the handle and saying dumb shit, it's one of the reason's I took up smoking while, it is one of the nastiest habits on this planet I found it to be oddly calming. Besides it's not like I smoke all the time. Only when I am stressed or pissed off. I keep thinking about the night that I came to her house, wondering if there were any signs that I missed. I mean was he like upstairs the whole time. No, Rachel wouldn't have let me in if that was the case.

"So you smoke now?" I freeze as I hear her voice.

"Well….that my dear is none of your business." I tell her as a take a drag and exhale slowly.

"What am I no allowed to ask a general question?" She asks tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I want nothing more that to touch her face but, I know that she is not mine anymore.

"Of course you can, but see that was not just a question that was something a friend would ask" I tell her putting the wall back up that I had been pretty good at keeping up.

"God, Finn what the hell is your problem?" She yells at me in frustration.

"Really, you're going to ask me that?" I let out a chuckle as I toss the remainder of my cigarette out.

"You know what forget it." I can tell she wants to tell me something but she stops.

"Answer me this why him?" I ask her as she turns around and gives me a confused look.

"Why who?" She asks not really understanding my question. This pisses me off because she knows who I am talking about. I take a few steps towards her. I don't know what possesses me to do what I am about to do but, why not I think.

"You do realize that no matter what dope you are shacked up with in New York. That you are my girlfriend and whether you believe it or not we are endgame." I tell her closing the space between us. I can see something in her eyes and I know that I have gotten to her.

"I've moved on and it is time for you to do the same." She thinks about telling him about Jesse but, decides against it. I take a step back as I watch my heart fall into a million pieces on the ground as she turns to walk away.

**XXXX**

Back inside Breadstix…..Jesse, Puck, and Quinn are chatting when a few other members of New Directions walk up.

"So is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Mercedes asks the group.

"Mercedes Oh my god! How are you?" Quinn gets up and gives Mercedes a hug.

"I am great!" She tells them.

"So…how's that tour of yours going?" Jesse asks which causes Mercedes to give him a strange look.

"I am sorry but, what are you doing here?" she asks confused of his presence.

"Oh, sorry Rachel invited me." Jesse explains as Mercedes just looks at him.

"Wait….are you and Rachel….and where's Finn?" She asks trying to figure out what is going on.

"No, Rachel and I are definitely not together and Finn well…he's outside." Jesses tries not laugh at her question.

"Uh….Mercedes Jesse's gay." Puck points out.

"He's what?" ok did not see that one coming who'd of thought he'd turn out gay?

"It's true I am gay." Jesse tells her.

"Wait…does Finn know this?" She asks finally putting it all together.

"Uh….no and that is why he stormed out and Rachel went chasing after him." Quinn explains.

"This isn't going to go well is it?" she asks taking a seat.

"I think we are about to find out." Puck says as he see Rachel walking back in without Finn.

"I swear that man is a jackass!" Rachel says in frustration as she grabs Puck's beer from him and downs it.

"Hey…!" Puck protests.

"I will buy you another one." She tells him.

"I take it things went well?" Jesse asks

"Oh, my god Mercedes when did you get here?" Ignoring Jesse's question. She greets Mercedes.

"A few minutes ago. So…are you going to tell us what happened with you and Finn?" The two girls hug.

"I'd rather not but, I know that you guys will not leave me alone until I do tell you so….answer to first question no he does not know, I was going to tell him but he started going on how I was his girlfriend and that we were endgame and I just walked away. I came here to have fun and be with my friends not rehash things with Finn." I tell them hoping this will pacify them for the moment.

"Wait, he thinks that you and I are…" Rachel just nods her head at Jesse's question. "He wants to kick my ass huh?" he asks

"No." I tell him. Yes, I know I should've told him about Jesse but he just pisses me off I mean I am not a possession I am a grown woman.

"But, you are going to tell him soon right?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, I am going to tell him." I tell her.

**XXXX**

Back outside….Finn is debating on going back inside and just dealing with the fact that Rachel had moved on or, going back to his house and drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Jack. I pulled another cigarette out of my pack and lit it taking a slow draw and letting the smoke relax me. I close my eyes letting my mind wander.

"Finn?" I hear someone call my name. I open my eyes and groan.

"What do you want Santana?" I ask not really wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"Nothing, I was just told to meet everyone here." she tells me.

"Oh." I tell her.

"Ok, what the hell is your problem?" She asks clearly annoyed by my short answers but, I really don't care I knew it was a mistake to even come here.

"I have no problem at all everything is peachy keen now, if you don't mind I think I will be on my way now." I tell her as I try to push past her but, she won't let me leave.

"Oh, I get it now. You ran into Rachel didn't you?" My face pales at the mention of her name.

"Sorry, the world does not revolve around Rachel Berry." I say trying to put my brave face on.

"Ok, ya so the world doesn't revolve around her but, yours does. So start talking." Santana has always been one to see past my bullshit.

"So, what if I did run into her it doesn't matter, she's moved on and frankly I could care less." I try to be nonchalant about it but it's not working.

"Ok, for one Rachel is single and has been for quite sometime. Secondly if you didn't care you wouldn't still be here." My face lights up at this information. So Rachel is single why didn't she just say that? Wait I never gave her the chance.

"Really? Cause she's here with Jesse." I point out to her.

"Wait…Jesse St. Gay?" Santana questions as she lets out a huge laugh.

"What's so funny and why did…." I start to say

"Oh, my god Jesse is gay." She tells me like it is something I am suppose to know.

"What?" I stand there with my mouth agape and a shocked expression on my face. I knew he was a little fruity but gay never.

"Ya, he's gay. Wait…you didn't think that he and Rachel were dating did you?" Santana asks as she takes in the look of shock that is on my face. I slowly nod my head feeling like the world's biggest jackass. "Really Finn, you know how to make a mess out of things don't you?" She stands there shaking her head.

"No, what?" I ask with my hands in my pockets.

"Well….you love her right?" she asks as she tries to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Of, course I do." I tell her.

"Then go in there and tell her and if she resists you fight for her." She motions towards the door. I think for a minute and realize that I have to fight for her I have to make her see that we belong together. I look at Santana then back at the door. "Go." she tells me as I walk back into Breadstix.

**XXXX**

Back inside….we see Mercedes and Quinn laughing over pictures of Beth. Puck is trying to bond with Jesse over a beer but, it's really not working out like Puck had imagined. Rachel is no where to be found when Santana and Finn walk up.

"So….guess who I found while I was walking up here?" Santana says as pulls up a chair.

"Look, sorry about earlier I didn't know." Finn says apologetically to Jesse.

"It's cool dude. I mean I guess if I was straight you might have something to worry about." Gay or not he was still the cocky son of a bitch that he was in high school.

"Still the same Jesse I see." I tell him as I shake my head.

"So, what did I miss?" Rachel asks as I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Uh…you could've told me." I tell her as our eyes meet.

"Oh, Jesse's gay." she spats at in me in a very sarcastic tone. Yep, she's still pissed at me.

"Can we like talk or something?" I whisper in her ear figuring I might as well do this now before I lose my nerve.

"If you have something to say then you can say it here." She glares at me. I am not really sure why she is made at me but I don't care. All I know is that I can't do this anymore one way or another we are going to talk.

"Fine have it your way. Why did you lie to me?" I ask her not taking my eyes off her.

"And…that's our cue to leave." Santana looks at the others and they nod in agreement. While they all wanted for their friends to be happy they did not want to be around for the show down that was about to take place. They all get up and part ways. Leaving Finn and Rachel standing there.

"I didn't lie to you." Rachel says breaking the silence that has taken over.

"Don't do this Rachel." I tell her resisting the urge to sweep her up in my arms.

"Do what?" She asks avoiding my eyes.

"How can you stand there and act like there is nothing between us. I know you felt something when I kissed you last night. You can lie to yourself all you want and say you don't feel the same but, I know you Rachel better than anyone in this world and not only did I feel it but I saw it in your eyes. So, please just stop running away. I know that we have a lot to work through before we can even get back to where we once were." There is so much more I want to say right now but, I stop myself as she moves closer.

"Finn…" is all she says before her lips are on mine. I pull her closer waiting for her to pull away and tell me that this is all a mistake but I am taken aback when she deepens the kiss. After a few minutes I break the kiss not by choice but more for the fact that I am getting light headed from the lack of oxygen.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I ask choosing my words very carefully at this point.

"No, what it means is that I love you more than anything is this world I always have but, I can't be with you not now. Not, when there is so much that is unresolved between us. What I am saying is that I want us to be friends then maybe one day we could be a couple again." I can see the tears in her eyes fall. While, this wasn't what I wanted to hear it was a start and I can handle that.

"I don't give up that easily." I lean down and whisper in her ear and place a small kiss on her cheek.

"I know." she smiles at me.

"So, can I walk you to your dads?" I ask offering my hand to her.

"Sure." she says as she grabs my hand and offers me a small smile. For the first time in a long time I finally felt like everything was going to be ok.

Ok….so there you have it I hope you enjoyed this fic.


	4. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is final.

A/N: Ok, so sorry about the delay in the update but for some reason the site was being a wanker so I has taken me till now to get this uploaded. Ok, this chapter may be confusing but, I swear it will make sense. Oh and it has a twist to it as well. Read other A/N: at end of story it will explain everything I promise.

FPOV:

_**I turn the TV off, to turn it on again  
Staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around  
counting every crack, the clock is wide awake  
Talking to myself, anything to make a sound  
**_

Here I was lying in my bed trying anything to keep my mind off of her. I still felt like an ass for thinking that she and Jesse were together I should've known he was gay; he was quite the different one back in high school. I flip through the channels hoping there was something on TV that would get my mind off her. I try to close my eyes but images of her dance through my mind. There was something off when she told me that we had unresolved issues it was like she was talking about something else. I try to read between the lines but nothing seemed to make any sense. I couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't telling me something. I turn the TV realizing that I really needed to get some sleep if I was going to be worth a damn at Shue's party. I turn the radio on in hopes to get my mind off of her and I close my eyes letting my thoughts drift away with the music.

_**I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over**_

As the lyrics run through my mind I find it harder and harder to sleep. Finally giving up I decided that I needed to go for a walk hoping that it would help me clear my head. I grab my jacket and head out the door.

**XXXX**

Rachel had just gotten home from Breadstix when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answers placing her bag on the counter.

"So...did you tell him yet?" A very overly happy Jesse asks.

"Ok, if you are wondering yes we talked but...no he still does not know anything and I Would like to keep it that way until after the reunion." I explain to him not really wanting to get into an argument with him.

"Rachel you have to tell him soon you know these things have a way of coming out on their own especially in this town." He says as I mindlessly pour myself something to drink.

"I know...I know but things are just too complicated right now." I try to reason but it is no use. I know that I have to tell Finn sooner or later I just wish it was later.

"Oh, and this won't complicate things at all." Jesse says in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I get it; I do but please let me do this on my own. I know that any way it's put it is going to suck but, I think if he heard it from me it may soften the blow. Seeing as I am the one that has put him in this position." I try to rationalize with him and I know that he is only trying to help.

"Rachel you have had ten years to talk to him about this any way you put it it's going to sound awful." I know that Jesse is right.

"Yes I know but, I couldn't get a hold of him. I tried calling his mom and Burt and they hadn't heard from him since he had left for Georgia." Ok anyway I try to explain it I am going to sound like the biggest bitch on earth. I kick off my shoes and plop on the couch.

"I know but, he is here now and you know as well as I do he has a right to know." I explain as I flip through the channels trying to find something worth watching on TV.

"I know and I will tell him just please let me do this my way." I tell him I know that he is annoyed with me and he is right I should've done this along time ago.

"So…you want a ride to Shue's party tomorrow?" I hear him ask.

**FPOV **

I don't know how I found myself in front of her house but, here I was standing in front of her door debating on whether I should knock or not. What if she didn't want to see me? I know what she said earlier but, something was off I could feel it and I had to find out what it was. I throw all caution to the wind as I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

**XXXX**

"Yeah, sure." I tell him as I hear a knock on the door. I open in and stand there in shock not expecting to see Finn on the other side of the door.

"Finn?" I ask not sure what he is doing at my house at midnight.

"Finn's there! Oh, my god you have to tell me everything tomorrow." I hear Jesse tell me.

"Goodnight Jesse." I laugh at his statement and look at Finn. "What are you doing here?" I ask trying to read the expression on his face.

"Couldn't sleep so I saw your light on and decided to stop by." He tells me his hands in his pockets. I motion for him to come in and I offer to make us a couple of drinks. I notice him looking around the room with curious eyes. I tell him to take a seat and I head to the kitchen to get us a few drinks.

**FPOV…..**

As I walk into Rachel's old house I am taken back to a time when things were simple and happier. The house hadn't changed much there were still pictures of Rachel and her dads hanging on the walls. There was one that sat on the fireplace that I had never really noticed before, it was one of Rachel she may have been eight or nine taken around Christmas time. She was opening a gift she had gotten the expression on her face caused me to smile but, something seemed off about the picture. I wasn't sure the girl in the picture looked like Rachel but her eyes there was something different. I push my thoughts away as I take a seat on the couch and notice a photo album sitting on the coffee table. I don't know why but, I picked it up and flipped through it. What I saw was something I had not prepared myself for. They were of Rachel in the hospital holding a baby normally I would not think anything of it I mean come on one of her friends in New York could've had the baby but, I knew it was hers because one she was in a hospital gown and the baby looked just like her. Then something hit me as I stare at the picture. "Rachel's a mom." I say in a whisper now it makes sense why she is so reluctant to work things out between us. I put the book down on the coffee table as I hear Rachel walking out of the kitchen. She hands me a beer and takes a seat on the love seat across from me.

"Thanks." I tell her taking a sip of my beer. Still thinking about the fact that Rachel has kid. I want to say something but, I know that if she wanted to tell me she would've. I mean it's not like I am the dad or anything. I pause at that thought as I begin to compare the two pictures. I can feel the bile rising in the back of my throat as I make the realization that Rachel's kid is mine. No, it couldn't be I mean, she would've told me she would never do something like this. It's just not who she is. I feel like I can't breath like the room is closing in on me. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Finn are you alright you don't look so good?" she asks taking in my appearance. I debate on whether I should confront her about this or leave it alone. There really is no proof that the kid is mine. Who am I kidding anyone would be blind to see that she looks just like me. I try to push the anger away but, I can't take it anymore I have to know.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" I say as calmly as possible. I watch her face looking for some kind of sign.

"No." she tells me point blank. What the fuck how can she sit there and be so calm about this like there is nothing wrong.

"You know, I know that things have not been that great between us and I knew you to be a lot of things but never would I have ever thought that you would lie to me." I tell her trying my hardest to keep my cool.

"I-I have never lied to you." ok this just pisses me off I want so bad to kick something over right now but, this is not my house and I want to be half way civil with her about this.

"You, know I have been a lot of things in my life I have been a drunk, a womanizing bastard, a cheat but, never and I mean never in my entire life have I ever been a liar. You can think what you want about me but, I can promise you this that no matter how much the truth hurt I was always honest with you even if it did leave me looking like a world class asshole. Do you know why I never lied to you?" I ask moving towards her as she shakes her head. "Because I hate liars." I tell her as I see her face fall which causes my anger to subside. I take a deep breath choosing my next words carefully. "Why?" I ask her my voice cracking.

"I can explain." she says in barely a whisper.

"Explain what? That you lied to me about having a daughter for all these years?" Well…so much for choosing my words carefully

"It's complicated Finn." At her words I can feel the anger rise again.

"What the fuck do you mean it's complicated?" I try to stay as calm as possible but, I am finding it very hard.

"I tried so many times to tell you, hell I even called your mom and she had no idea of where you were." I shake my head at her words I know that I didn't tell my mom where I was but, I wasn't that hard to find. "I did what I thought was best for the both of you." I unclench my fists and close them again taking a deep breath.

"And that was to keep me away from my daughter, who are you to decide what is best for me?" I throw my arms up in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me when she was born?" I ask as I search her eyes for some kind of answer.

"I didn't want to burden you. I had heard from Kurt how you were in college and trying to make a good life for yourself. I didn't want to ruin it." she tells me as her voice cracks and I see a single tear fall.

"Wait…you told Kurt and not me the father?" I snarl at her and she shakes her head. "No." she says softly.

"Damn it Rachel you knew how important family was and still is to me. I grew up with out a father and while Burt did his best it wasn't the same. I am so glad that you think that I would run out on you and our child." I try to hide the bitterness that is in my voice but, I can't help it.

"Finn…I was scared and alone you had just left me and I didn't know what to do. I am so sorry for everything I should've just told you." She tells me in between sobs. I want so bad to reach over and wipe away her tears but, I can't. I begin to feel the walls close in on me and I know that I need to get out of here before I say something that I will regret. While, I may be pissed as hell at her I still love her.

"Rachel, I know that you are sorry but that doesn't change the fact that I can't stand to be around you right now. You lied to me and that is something I can't get over." I knew as soon as those words had left my mouth we had hit the point of no return there was nothing left to say. I get up and reach for the door as I watch her burry her face in her hands and cry. I struggle with my head and heart, my heart tells me that I need to man up and work this out after all she is the mother of my daughter. My mind, on the other hand tells me to run like hell and never look back. I take my hand off the doorknob and walk towards her and place my arm around her. As you can see my heart won out on this one. There was no way that I was going to leave her or our child no matter what Rachel's reasons were they didn't matter any more. All that mattered was that I needed to be the best father I could be. "Hey, look at me." I cup her chin my voice softens a bit. She lifts her head and I can see all the hurt and regret in her eyes.

"I understand if you want to leave." she tells me her eyes are red and puffy from crying. While, I may be pissed as hell at her for keeping this from me. I could never leave her in a million years.

"Rachel, I am not going any where I promise. I am still mad at you and I don't know where this is going to lead us but, the one thing that I do know is that even if you and I are not together I am never going to abandon you or our daughter." I chose my words carefully as not to upset her anymore. I know that what ever chance there was of us getting back together are pretty much gone now. It does not change the fact that I love her and will do anything for her.

"I have some videos if you want to see them?" I give her a slight nod as she walks over and places the tape in the video player.

"This is of her first year." She tells me as she takes a seat on the recliner. I am in awe of everything that she managed to get on tape. There was the delivery which I must say was not as graphic as I thought it would be. I couldn't get over how much she looked like Rachel but, acted just like me. I was so thankful that Rachel had made these videos for me. I felt a wet tear fall down my cheek when she said her first word it was the most heart warming thing I had ever heard. I wipe away the tear and continue to watch the video. I had noticed that Jesse was around a lot and that I was actually thankful for at least Rachel wasn't alone. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I felt towards him though he got to experience this in person. I felt like such an ass for leaving her like that I should've just gone with her to New York maybe things would've been different. "Rachel can I ask you something?" I ask looking over at her.

"Yeah, sure." she tells me her voice starts to crack.

"What is her name?" I know I should've asked this before but, I was in shock.

"Her name is Lea Allan Hudson." She tells me. I feel my heart swell with pride as she gave her my last name.

"You gave her my last name." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Of, course Finn why wouldn't after all she is a part of you." she tells me as I can feel the familiar anger rise up in me. I don't know why but maybe it was the way she said it just irked me.

"It took you almost ten years to even tell me about her. Does she even know who I am?" I say as I get up from the couch. I can see her face fall when I say these words. I know I should not throw it in her face. I was partly to blame I really did not make it easy for anyone to find me

"Well…it's kind of hard to tell someone when they basically disappear off the face of the earth." she spats at me as she gets up and turns the TV off. I can tell she is pissed at me again for saying what I had said. I mentally face palm myself for saying what I had said. You, know I can be a real jack ass sometimes.

"Point taken." I say taking a deep breath before saying anything else. We both just stand there waiting for the other to say something. I try to read her eyes but, I can't they are filled with so much pain and hurt.

"Maybe you should go." She tells me breaking the silence as she reaches for the door. I grab her arm.

"Maybe I should." I tell her searching her eyes for some kind of answer but, there is nothing but sadness in her eyes. I want so bad to take away all the hurt and sadness but, I know that is not possible. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Goodbye Rachel." I say to her as I walk out the door.

"Goodbye Finn." She says as she closes the door behind her. She let's out the breath that she had been holding as she collapses against the door. She felt broken and bruised by the words that were thrown by Finn it was like pouring salt into an already open wound. Now he was gone, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was for good. She wondered how it even got to this point but, how could it not? Despite her intentions and inner struggle to keep them at bay; the tears, hot and heavy, relentlessly fell down her cheeks. Although she had succeeded in her struggle in that moment with Finn, now alone the façade she had put up had imploded and the tears flowed and like loving Finn she was sure if they would stop. She knew this was all her fault if she had just told him from the beginning they would be in this place. She picked herself off the floor and headed upstairs wanting this nightmare to end.

**XXXX**

**FPOV**….

The next morning….McKinley High auditorium

McKinley High auditorium had always been this source of clarity for me. For as long as I could remember, it had been there for me in any time of need, like and old faithful friend. Every time I stepped foot on the stage that had given him so much comfort; it was the one place that I could come and make sense of the world, away from the dramatic confusion that was more often than not my life. The signatures on the wall behind him had never failed to give him a sense of pristine hope ever since the day the won nationals and decided to leave their mark. Seeing them remind him of the Finn Hudson from ten years ago. That Finn had been so hopeful, so passionate, so sure…so…in love. I reached my hand out to touch the names hers next to mine as I always thought they would be. Yet the signatures of their former selves had faded, I let out a bitter laugh at the irony of it all. Faded…you could call them that; none of them who had so surely made their mark on this wall that night were the same ten years later. Especially not him and not Rachel Berry. Like the names on the wall they too had faded away all because I thought by setting her free and letting her live her life was the right thing to do. After last nights conversation I knew that I was a complete and total idiot. Hell…I missed out on nine years of my daughter's life. Yes, I was pissed as hell when I found out but, she did what she had to do. I wipe away the tear that had fallen down my cheek. There was no point in rehashing the past what is done is done and there was no changing it. I knew that I had to make things right between us one way or another. I walk over towards the piano and mess around with the keys. I was never really good at playing piano but being a music teacher kind of helped me get better. I let the melody fill my head as I begin to sing.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
**_

I continued to play the song letting everything go that I was feeling.

Cut to Rachel in her room looking at a picture of her and Finn from prom.

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

She closes her eyes and a small tear escapes her. She places the photo back on the table and walks over to the window.

**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
**

Flashback to sophomore year regional's…..

_Rachel is fixing her make up when Finn walks up behind her. _

"_Break a leg." He says flashing his million dollar smile. _

"_Last time we were here you told me you loved me." she tells him trying to hide the sadness in her voice. _

"_I really like your song." he tells her not paying attention to what she had said. _

"_Listen carefully because I mean every word of it." she tells him as she walks away. _

End flashback….

Cut to Finn on the piano staring out on to the stage.

_**I was just guessing, at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
**_

Flashback to the first time they kissed….

_Finn and Rachel are at the piano practicing some vocal notes._

"_Try it." she tells him as she plays a note on the computer. Finn tries his best to mimic the note but it just doesn't sound right. "Good." she tells him giving him a smile. _

"_That was good?" he asks second guessing himself. _

"_Ok, now try this." she tells him moving up the scale. _

"_Good?" he asks unsure of himself. _

"_that was like the holy grail for a baritenor so it's a good note. Alright I will start at the bottom and we can work our way to the top." she says as she begins to play the piano. _

"_Can we like take a break? Singing kind of makes me hungry." he says to her._

"_Yeah, Yeah, luckily I prepared for that." she says motioning towards the elaborate picnic she had set up. _

"_Cool, I was wondering what that was for." he says taking a seat on one of the pillows. _

"_I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly." she asks taking some things out of the picnic basket. _

"_Well, this is my only chance to be good like you." he lies truth be told he just wanted to be alone with her. _

"_You think I am good?" she asks as she feels a blush rise to her cheeks. _

"_Well, when I first joined I thought you were insane and, you talked a lot more than you should. To be honest with you I looked under my bed to make sure you weren't hiding under it or something. Then I head you sing, I don't know how to say this but you touched something inside me…right here." he says as he places his hand on the wrong side of his chest. _

"_Um…your heart is over here." she says as she places my hand on the left side._

"_oh, it's beating really fast. You're really cool Rachel." he says as he feels his heart racing inside his chest._

"_Do you want a drink?" Rachel offers as she grabs a thermos and two glasses out of the basket. _

"_Yeah." he says still staring at her in awe. _

"_Virgin cosmos." she says handing him the glass. _

"_Thanks. So that stuff you said at the celibacy club meeting…that was pretty cool." he says as he takes the cup from her._

"_Cheers." she says as she raises her glass._

"_These cups look like the ones you get on the airplane. Oh, you got some cosmos right there." Finn reaches out and takes his thumb and wipes the cosmos away. _

"_You can kiss me if you want to." she tells him. _

"_I want to." he says as he leans into kiss her._

End flashback

_Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Cut to Rachel staring out the window and is singing little did she know that Finn was across town singing the same song. Rachel grabs her bag and walks out the door.

**XXXX**

**RPOV**…

I had decided to take a short walk before going to the party and I had some how found myself on the steps of McKinley I felt a sense of home as I walked in. I remember walking down these halls in for fear of being slushied but, when Finn and I began to date people seemed to back off and I knew that with him by my side nothing could get me. I continue my walk down memory lane stopping at Finn's old locker and thinking about the time I had made what he had called Rachel's crazy calendar. I let out a small laugh placing my hand on the locker I turn around as I hear the familiar sound of a piano. I feel myself gravitate towards the auditorium. As I get closer I begin to recognize the song it was the one that was on my MP3 player. I decide to join in with the person on the other side.

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are  
_

**FPOV**…

I continue on with the song not wanting to stop and then I hear a familiar voice begin to sing. I look up and there she is staring at the same wall I was looking at mere minutes ago. I motion for one of the band members to take over as I slowly walk over and start to sing with her.

**Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start  
**

As we reach the chorus I see her turn around her expression is hard to read. We continue to sing the song not caring at that moment what had happened. She takes a step towards me and I can see all the pain and hurt she had been hiding. I slowly reach for her hand as we finish the song.

**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

When the song ends we are both standing there looking in each others eyes. Neither one wanting to break eye contact. The silence speaking the words that we are afraid to say.

"You think we can do this?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I give her a small smile as I know exactly what her question was.

"Let's do this then." she says taking my hand as I pull her into a hug. I don't know where this is going to lead us but I know that this time I am not going to mess it up.

Fade out to Rachel and Finn standing in the middle of the auditorium hugging.

**XXXX**

Songs used in this chapter….

Come over by-Kenny Chesney

The Scientist by-Coldplay

I really hope you liked this chapter I know it is a long chapter and a lot happened. Rachel and Finn are not back together just yet they still have a lot of things to still deal with but…this is a step in the right direction.

I do apologize that this seems OC for these two but like I said before they are nothing like they are on the show. I think that Rachel on the show was whiney and needy and well….while he was/still my favorite I think they made Finn into a wuss. Ok anyway I know you are not hear for my wonderful ramblings. So I better get to writing another chapter for this fic.

I really hope I still have some readers after this chapter. Leave a review if you wish. Thanks again for reading.

This was my first time at trying to do split POV I hope it didn't confuse anyone.


End file.
